


Close

by jaegerfics



Series: Close [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Band Break Up, Band Fic, College Student Eren Yeager, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerfics/pseuds/jaegerfics
Summary: Your boyfriend Jean and his best friends Eren, Connie, and Armin are in a band called "ACE J". You often wrote music, but this song, this song was special. A duet for you and Jean to sing together when you made your debut as a singer songwriter. Eren invites you to their upcoming concert, but Jean hasn't said a word about it. What do you do when you show up and your song is being played, but he's singing it with someone else.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Series: Close [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> author here ! just wanted to say i hope you enjoy this series as much as i enjoy writing it<3

"Y/N I'm headed to Eren's for band practice, it's gonna be a while so don't wait up for me." Jean said before slipping out of his bedroom as you sat at his desk, pen in hand. 

"Wait, but you said you'd help me finish the song-" The front door shut before you could finish your sentence. Jean had been on your back about this song. It was supposed to be something for you to work on together, but lately it seems like his head was somewhere else. It was almost finished, you were gonna get this song done, and it was gonna be done before tonight. The chorus was perfect. The problem was linking it together and making it fit. It was almost like the track he chose wasn't really fit for your writing style, or even your voice. Either way, the song was getting done. 

__

"Space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too- and then pause...close?" You sung the lyric to your best friend on the other side of the phone. The biggest smile spread across her face. 

"Y/N.. dude that's catchy." She said.

"Really? I don't know it still feels like its missing something, It's definitely not my best work.. Jean is being an ass about it... he literally only gave me two weeks to write a song by myself." You sighed before her doorbell rang, her face lit up as she sprinted to the window and peeked outside. 

"Sorry Y/N gotta go!" She hung up before you could say goodbye, leaving you alone in Jean's room again. You sunk your head into the desk and allowed yourself to fall asleep for a moment.

______

The moment you woke up, you left jean multiple missed calls and messages. It was only about 12 am but he wasn't an early sleeper, and he still hadn't made it back to his dorm. You sat there for a minute before facetiming Eren, in hopes that Jean was still there. The phone only rang twice before you were greeted with a dark screen. 

"What's up Y/N?" He scrambled to turn the lights on before picking up the phone with a smile. His eyes were slightly red and watery. He was visibly high but you didn't mind. 

"Hey! Is Jean still over ?" You questioned, propping the phone up against his computer. Eren giggled a little before realizing the serious and concerned look on your face. The smile on his slowly faded. 

"What are you talking about? Jean was never here... we're not talking right now any ways. Did he say he was coming here?" He said rubbing his eyes. Eren was one of the chillest people you'd ever met. Even when he wasn't high, he was pretty chill. As much as you hated to think about it, you had the fattest crush on him in high school, but he was unattainable, and those were buried feelings. 

You came back to reality before truly processing what he told you. 

"Oh.. wait huh? Sorry never mind.. goodnight Eren!" Maybe he got caught up? Jean wasn't a liar, he would never do anything to hurt you, right? He had been acting strange lately.

"Have you eaten?" Eren asked slipping his shoes on and grabbing his keys. 

"I've been writing all night I didn't really have time, I'll probably get something in a few. I'm gonna head back to my apartment." You said as you packed your books back into your bag and slipped on our shoes. In the moment you realized Jean had picked you up, and brought you back to his place. "Shit." 

"He picked you up huh? Let me come get you." There was no way you could say no, besides Eren was already outside, starting his car. You chuckled before turning around and sinking into the couch. 

"Aren't you high?" 

"When am I ever not high?" He looked down at the phone and smiled before hanging up. Eren was an amazing guy, he stayed away from the dating scene but whoever would have the privilege of being his was definitely lucky. He was beyond talented, him and his drumsticks. Even though he was just the drummer for ACE J he was a really good singer too. 

_____

Eren: outside.

You tapped on the message preview and grabbed your things, before sprinting outside in the cold. Eren reached over to the passenger side and pushed the door open as you jumped inside with a sigh. Eren was a laughing mess. He was the kind of stoner that found everything funny when he was high. 

"I ordered takeout to your place." He giggled as he placed his hand on the passenger seat head rest and looked behind him, pulling out of the parking lot, and driving off.

"Did you finish your song?" He asked looking over at you, one hand on the wheel.

"Well im not exactly proud of it... It's not really my style you know?" 

"Yeah? Why do you say that?" 

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel like the track was really chosen for me.." You responded, analyzing the way Eren drove. He was a cautious driver, he paid attention to other people on the road, while also looking after himself. The occasional road rage would kick in as he flipped off the car beside him. 

_____

He pulled into your apartment complex and pulled up at the entrance, he looked down at his phone after receiving a text that clearly killed his mood. As you stepped out of the car Eren gave you a random address and a date about 6 days away, not even able to look you in the eyes. 

"Be there, okay? It's important." You nodded and and thanked him for the ride, honestly you figured he would come inside but he waited until you were inside to drive off. 

You were greeted by a warm rush of air as you unlocked the front door. Shortly after you entered there was a knock on the door. 

"Y/N this was dropped off for you." He handed you a bag tied up at the top and you thanked him assuming it was the takeout. 

As you untied the bag, and took out the three small bowls, and the one big one. After opening them you realized it was your favorite, Vietnamese beef pho. 

__

Moments after Eren drove off, he looked down at his phone.

Y/N: thank you :) 

A smile spread across his face, which quickly faded as he thought about how you would react when everything came to the light.


End file.
